


The Key To Happiness

by Granjolrass



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: CUTE GAYS BEING CUTE, Canon Compliant, First Time, Hand Job, M/M, mutual mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: Rupert Chatwin had been holding onto his secret for long enough, It was finally time to confide in someone. And who better than the boy he loved.A continuation of the ghost loop in s03xe04





	The Key To Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I saw this episode, I fell in love with these two. Since they couldn't have a happy ending, I tried to give them the best I could. Dedicating this piece to all the Queer folks history has forgotten.

Rupert Chatwin stared at the door in front of him. He flexed his fingers, raised a hand to knock, but lowered it before it had a chance to make contact. Turning on his heels, he walked back down the hall, wringing his hands. He stopped after a few strides and shook his head, trying to dispel his worry. “You’re doing this Rupert.” He thought, sucking in a breath. “You have to do this.” Too many words had gone unsaid; glances avoided. Backing down was no longer an option. It was now or never. 

“Come on Rupert.” He said to himself in a hushed tone. “You’re a king for god’s sake.” He turned around, straightened his jacket, and knocked on the door before he could think better of it.

“Come in.” A voice called from beyond the door. Rupert obeyed. The moment he saw Lance’s face, the fear melted away. 

“Rupert!” Lance exclaimed, springing up from his chair. Rupert’s heart skipped a beat. 

“This place is quite something.” He said, out of reflex to fill the silence. But it wasn’t untrue. Rupert had seen magic, but he hadn’t been classically trained like Lance. He was always a little bit jealous of the way he handled spells with such ease. Lance smiled. 

“Nothing compared to where you’ve been.” He replied, pulling him in for a much needed embrace. Rupert allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment, basking in the proximity. Back in the army, he had limited their physical contact, afraid someone might see him for what he truly was. Most of all, he was afraid Lance might see. When he found out, what would he say? Rupert supposed he would know soon enough. As they parted, he knew this was the point of no return. 

“I brought you something from Fillory.” Rupert said, rummaging in his pocket. “Here.” He added, offering lance a tarnished golden key. He eyed it warily. “Take it.” Rupert reassured. “It won’t hurt.” He promised. “It just reveals the honest truth of things; shows them as they truly are.” 

The words seemed to pacify Lance’s suspicion. He reached out and took the key from Rupert’s hand. Rupert watched Lance cautiously, waiting for the disgust to form on his face. But in place of disgust, there was a wave of clarity.

“I see.” Lance finally said. Then there was a terrifying beat of silence, an intake of breath, and suddenly Lance’s lips were on Rupert’s. Rupert closed his eyes, sighing into the kiss. It was soft, and chaste, and somehow different than the times he had shared kisses with women. There was this immense relief and understanding silently shared between them; like this was the way things had always been meant to be. They parted and shared a smile. 

It took Rupert a moment to register the fact that Lance had not seemed at all surprised by the realization. “You knew.” He said, after a moment. Searching his eyes for answers. 

“I wasn’t certain.” Lance admitted. “But I never stopped hoping.” He grinned widely, sliding the key in his pocket and brushing a hand up his arm. “May I kiss you again?” 

Rupert nodded a bit too earnestly, leaning up to reunite their lips. This kiss had more desire behind it than the first. Rupert closed his eyes and let himself melt into the feeling. He wrapped his arms around Lance, needing to explore every inch of him, afraid it was all a dream that would end at any moment. He was vaguely aware of the sound of the door closing behind him. Lance’s magic, he assumed. But he didn’t give too much thought to the matter; he had more important things on his mind. Lance parted his lips, an invitation to deepen the kiss that Rupert gladly accepted. He could feel the urgency on his lover’s lips. He felt Lance’s hand around his waist, gently guiding him towards the bed as they continued to kiss. 

Walking backwards was not a skill Rupert was accustomed to, and he fell onto the bed. There was a moment of silence, and then both boys shared a laugh. Rupert sat up Lance joined him on the bed. They sat beside each other for a moment, catching their breath.

“I always thought…” Rupert hesitated. “I always imagined it would feel…wrong…”

Lance smiled softly, putting a hand on his cheek. “I don’t need the key to tell you this isn’t wrong.” He hesitated a moment, brushing Rupert’s face with the pad of his thumb. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Rupert swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “You have the key, you already know the answer.”

Lance ran his hand down Rupert’s cheek and neck, settling on his tie. He undid it slowly, sliding it off his neck and tossing it on the end of the bed. Rupert took in a shaky breath as Lance began unbuttoning his cardigan. He spent time on each one, opening it with care. Rupert wondering if he could feel how fast his heart was beating through the fabric. He helped Lance remove it, and watched as he neatly folded it in half, placing it beside the tie. Never in his life had Rupert been treated with such reverence, even as a king. He felt as if they were the only people in the world.

Lance started on the buttons of Rupert’s shirt, pausing after he had undone the first three. He parted the shirt slightly, tracing his fingers over the exposed skin. Rupert shivered at the touch. 

“You’re beautiful.” Lance said, then there was a moment of realization and he glanced up at Rupert with a slight fear behind his eyes. “Is it okay if I say that?”

Rupert smiled widely, nodding. It was the first time anyone had ever called him beautiful. He liked the way it felt. He placed his hand on top of Lance’s, their eyes locked. “Don’t stop.” 

Lance wet his lips, obliging as he finished with the buttons and slid the shirt off of his shoulders. His eyes traveled across Rupert’s chest his hands following at they explored his body. Rupert let out a small noise, as he brushed past a nipple. “I want to see you.” He whispered, he started for Lance’s tie, but Lance touched his hand. 

“Let me.” He said, standing up. Rupert furrowed his brows in confusion, but a wave of understanding passed over him as Lance loosened his own tie, tugging it over his head and tossing it on the floor. Rupert felt his already hard cock twitch. Lance began unbuttoning his sweater, maintaining eye contact as he let it drop to the floor. He could hear the clink as the key hit the ground. His shirt came next. He unbuttoned it slowly, teasingly, his lips curled into a playful smile as the shirt slid off of him, leaving his torso bare. His body was lean, but toned. Fine blonde hairs covered his chest, a line of darker ones trailing below his belly button. Rupert took in a sharp breath. He watched him remove his shoes and socks and did the same, feeling silly to have his feet covered while the rest of him was so exposed. 

Lance walked back over to the bed, pressing their lips together and pushing Rupert gently onto his back. Rupert gasped as he felt Lance’s hardness rub against his through the fabric of their trousers. Lance grinned, grinding against Rupert lightly. Rupert’s moans were muffled by the kiss. He arched up against him, needing more of that friction. Lance’s hand slid up Rupert’s chest and he let out another gasp as his fingers brushed against a nipple.

“Does that feel good?” Lance inquired. Rupert could only nod. Lance met his gaze, then lowered his head, pressing his lips against the nipple. Rupert cried out, sure someone must have heard them. He covered his mouth with his hand as Lance continued licking and kissing and exploring his chest with his mouth. 

“Oh my god-“ Rupert gasped, throwing his head back. “I’ve never- Oh-“ He ran his fingers down Lance’s back, running his hands over his backside. Lance moaned against his skin, pulling away from his chest, his lips swollen and red and wet. He moved onto his side, next to Rupert. Rupert eyed the bulge under Lance’s trousers. After a moment of hesitation, he reached out his hand, but retreated, looking up at him. “I don’t- I’ve got no idea what I’m doing.” He admitted. “I never thought-“ Lance cut him off with a kiss. 

“Me neither.” He admitted, brushing Rupert’s cheek. “But I do know that I want you to touch me.” 

Rupert kept his gaze, searching his eyes for a moment. Then he slid his hand down and rubbed him over the taught fabric. Lance moaned, arching into his hand.

“Rupert.” He breathed. And it was all the encouragement he needed. His fingers worked his belt buckle. The thin leather made a swishing sound and he pulled it out of the loops quickly, letting it drop to the floor in the growing pile of discarded garments. He made quick work of the buttons, helping Lance slide the trousers and pants off. He barely had a moment to appreciate Lance’s manhood before his own trousers were being tugged at. And suddenly, there was no longer anything between them.

They lay that way for a moment on their sides, admiring each other’s bodies the one would appreciate fine art. Then with a soft exhale, Rupert reached down to brush his fingers against Lance’s cock. Lance let out a breath, arching into the touch. Rupert took his time, rubbing his thumb over the slit in small circles. “Oh god-” Lance breathed, burying his face in his shoulder. Rupert grinned, wrapping his fingers around him and beginning to stroke. Even as a king, this particular feeling of power was new to him. Watching Lance react to his touch, he thought to himself he had never looked so beautiful. Lance moaned, resting his hand against Rupert’s chest. As Rupert began a steady pace, he could feel Lance’s hand sliding down his chest. Then suddenly. There was the sensation of warm fingers wrapped around his cock. He gasped, exhilarated by the feeling. Lance began to match the pace Rupert set, moving closer until their bodies were pressed together. Rupert could feel Lance’s chest heaving against his. The bed creaked under them. Lance silenced it with a wave of his hand. He leaned in and kissed him, and Rupert wondered if it was to stifle their moans. He didn’t care. He kissed him needily, moaning into his mouth as lance continued to stroke him. 

He could feel Lance tensing under him. He quickened his pace, and Lance sped up to match him. The feeling of need in the pit of his stomach rose to a peak. 

“Christ Lance-“ He broke the kiss, unable to hold back his moans. “Oh god’ don’t stop-“

Lance moaned in response, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Fuck Rupert- Ah-“ He came without warning, the sticky warmth spilling onto Rupert’s chest. The expression on his face and his name on his lover’s lips was enough to push him over the edge. He came with a cry, collapsing beside Lance, a tangle of limbs and sweat and sheets. They lay there for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Rupert exhaled and Lance turned to him, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you.” Rupert said, before he could think better of it. Lance only smiled.

“I don’t need the key to believe that’s true.”


End file.
